


Fanfiction?

by Fireflyfantasy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflyfantasy/pseuds/Fireflyfantasy
Summary: The group finds a site filled with Voltron fanfiction on the space web and all he'll breaks loose when a "straight" Lance reads explicit fics about the sites number one pairing him and Keith.





	Fanfiction?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a good reason for some porn.

Pidge and Hunk rushed onto the bridge with their holo screens “Oh my god. You guys will not believe what we found on the Quivitz.”

Lance raised an eyebrow “On the what now?”

Pidge explained “The quivitz, it's the intergalactic internet. So anyway”

Lance interrupted again “Woah, woah, woah. We have the internet and no one told me.”

Hunk rolled his eyes “Yeah, but that's not the point. So Pidge and I stumbled across a Voltron fanfiction site online. It's full of stories our fans write about us! How cool is that!”

Lance's face lit up “That is freakin awesome!” at the same time that Keith said “that's fuckin stupid.”

Shiro shrugged “I think that could be neat.”

Allura seemed excited as well. “It sounds fun, can you put it up on the big screen to show us how it works?”

Pidge gave an enthusiastic response “Sure, we just found it so we haven't gotten to look through it much.” Pidge played with some buttons and a site popped up on the screen.

Coran squinted “Does that say there's 436,327 stories?!?”

“Yeah, I guess we’re pretty popular.”

Allura walked closer and pointed “What are the filters?”

Pidge clicked “It looks like you can narrow down the search. Let's see, there's warnings, ratings, characters, and pairings.”

Shiro rubbed his chin “Uh….pairings?”

Pidge clicked it to open the pairings “It looks like it starts with the pairings with the fewest stories, then grows in popularity as you go down the list. So, like the least popular pairing is me and Lance, which makes sense because ew.”

Lance waggled his eyebrows “Look, next is me and Allura.”

Allura rolled her eyes. Pidge continued reading pairings, most of which freaked out the team. Allura cut in “Is that me and Shiro at number one.” She sounded interested.

Pidge said “looks like it, with 48,362 stories.”

Shiro’ s face was red, but he pointed at the bottom, “is there another page, what's that little 2.”

Pidge squinted “Oh, there is. She clicked and the page quickly loaded the actual number one pairing.”

Pidge and Hunk both burst out laughing. Allura said “Oh dear.” While Shiro said “Oh shit.”

Dear oblivious Coran didn’t really understand what was meant by pairing “Lance my boy, look at that! You and Keith are quite popular. 258,209 stories about the two of you. That's really something.”

Lance’s face was working it's way through the shades of red color palette, trying to form words. What he finally sputtered was “Keith!….what the….why would….how…..Keith?!?”

Keith turned to leave the room “fuck this, I’m outa here.”

It quickly became apparent over the course of the next week that the site was having a negative effect on the team, particularly on the blue paladin. Lance couldn't even be in the same room with Keith without having a meltdown. Shiro and Allura knew that something needed to be done, and it needed to be done soon.

Allura's voice came over the castle intercom system “Paladins you’re needed on the bridge. We have a mission.”

Once everyone had arrived Shiro went over the mission parameters. The Paladins were heading down to an abandoned rebel base on a moon to clear out some data the rebels believed may have been left behind.

Lance bitched all the way to the planet “Seriously, who abandons a base and leaves behind Intel? And does this mission really require all of us? Seems like a Pidge and Hunk job to me.”

For the most part everyone just ignored him. Keith who was having trouble ignoring him finally yelled “would you please just shut. The. Fuck. Up.”

Once on the surface Shiro gave out assignments sending Lance and Keith into the base. While the others worked outside.

Keith came over the com's “this place has power, but it looks like all the data’s been removed.”

Shiro’s reply caught them both off guard “Great, if there hadn't been power I would have worried about you two freezing to death. There's a couple of boxes of food and some other supplies outside. Red and Blue won't let you in or bring you back until you’ve fixed this problem.”

As Lance was running outside yelling “No, no, no, no, no.” Keith was yelling “I don't have a problem. Lance is the one with the problem. Shiro! What the fuck!”

As Keith was carrying in boxes of supplies Lance was pleading with Blue “Come on girl. Let me in. We don't have to go back to the ship, just let me in to sleep. I can't sleep in there with Keith.” She laughed at him. Blue was laughing at him.

Lance finally gave up and huddle inside one of her legs to block the wind. He had pulled his jacket up around him, but was still freezing. He knew he was being stupid, but he had read a couple of those stories. And then a couple more, and now he was questioning everything he ever thought was real. 

It started to get dark and he started getting colder. He huddle and grumbled “Great I’m probably going to freeze to death.”

He felt Keith grab the collar of his jacket “yes, dip shit. You are going to freeze to death.” Keith dragged him back inside literally kicking and screaming. Once inside he slammed and locked the door “Dude! What the fuck is your problem anyway.”

“What the fuck is your problem, that you don't have a problem with this?”

Keith tilted his head and looked at Lance like he was a zoo specimen “Your words don't even make sense anymore.”

“The fanfiction Keith. Its….its…..and there's so much of it.”

“Wait, you mean you actually read that crap?”

Lance was now pacing the room. He threw his hands in the air dramatically “of course I read it. It's about me!”

Keith just stood leaned against the wall, arms crossed, one foot kicked back resting on the wall.

“You wouldn't believe some of the things these people write. They have no shame.” Lance was steadily becoming more agitated, hands flying as he paced. “They have us giving each other hand jobs. They have us giving each other blow jobs. And the sex. Apparently a lot of work goes into two guys having sex. It's not like with a girl, you can't just cap it and put it in, no, there's all this fingering involved.” Keith’s just watching Lance pace, wondering if his head is going to explode.

Lance's face gets redder with every word “Do you know what a rim job is Keith? Because I didn't. But I read one the other day where the writer had me spread you open and eat your ass like a pussy. I mean what the fuck? Is that actually a thing?”

Keith hadn't meant to respond. He certainly hadn't meant to respond in a way that sounded like he wanted Lance to do nothing more than what he just describe, but there it was slipping past his lips on a throaty moan “Oh yeah.”

Lance froze “Wait….what?” He looked at Keith and noticed a sizable bulge in his too tight jeans. Lance licked his lips and asked in a quieter, much more unsure voice “Um….Keith are you gay?”

Keith sighed and dropped his head back against the wall “Yes Lance, I’m gay.”

“Oh. Um, can I ask you some questions?”

“Sure. Ask away?”

“Does it hurt? Having sex with a guy I mean?” When Keith didn't answer immediately Lance quickly stammered “Nevermind, that's probably a stupid question. You probably don't ‘bottom’”

Keith flicked Lance ear as he sat down beside him “Ow, what was that for?”

“Because that was stupid. Buying into the gay stereotype that people who bottom are weak.” Lance mumbled an apology as Keith continued “I’ve done both, but I actually prefer bottoming.”

“How did you know you were gay?”

“I’ve always been gay and I’ve always known.”

“So, if someone has always been into girl, they probably wouldn't just become gay.”

“Lance, you're not gay. You might be bisexual, but you’re not gay.”

“OK. How would I know if I’m bi?”

Keith walked to the supply boxes and started to rummage through them. If he knew Shiro, he knew Shiro would have planned for them working things out in any number of ways and would have made sure they had what they needed for all scenarios. When he found it he grinned. 

Keith walked over and tossed a bottle of lube to Lance “Wanna fuck me?”

“I …. Um….holy shit…..yes, but Keith are you sure?”

“Lance, we’ve been in space for two years. I’m fucking horny. You're hot, when you’re not talking. If there's a chance your bi and we could be fuck buddies then, fuck yes, I’m sure.”

“OK, yeah so...what do we do?”

Keith snorted “Well, it would probably help if you take off your clothes.” Lance rolled his eyes as Keith continued “I’m going to go get ready in the bathroom while you take off your clothes.”

Lance scrambled to his feet “Woah, woah, woah wait.” Keith stopped and gave Lance a ‘what the fuck do you want look’ “I wanna do that part too, the fingering part.”

“You're joking, right?”

“No. I want the full experience.”

“Uh huh. You wanna go ahead and eat my ass while we're at it.”

Lance looked nervous, but he wasn't backing down “Maybe not tonight, but if this goes well, yeah, we can try that next.”

Keith's eye's were wide as he stared at Lance in disbelief, then he laughed “All right then Knock yourself out.”

Lance stood and followed Keith to one of the bunks. Once there both men removed their own clothes and Keith climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees.

Lance got on the bed behind him and sat back admiring Keith's body for a minute. Keith was ripped for someone who looked so skinny. Lance could already feel himself getting hard just looking at Keith bent over, spreading his legs. His balls hanging heavy between his spread legs.

Lance reached out and ran his hand over Keith's ass, taking note of the goosebumps popping up along his skin. He leaned forward and pushed his thumb against the tight rim that he would be penetrating. He pulled his thumb back a little and spit on Keith's hole. 

“What the fuck dude did you just” Keith's words were cut off with a moan when Lance's thumb went back to rubbing his tight hole. Keith dropped his head onto his folded arms on the bed.

Lance grabbed the lube and poured some into the palm of his hand to coat three of his fingers. He brought his fingers up and slowly began to work the tip of one into Keith. “Fuck, you're tight.”

Keith just grunted “‘s been awhile.”

Once Lance was finally able to work his finger in and out with ease he pulled back and added a second. He eased in two fingers as he reached between Keith's legs and slid his lubricated hand up and down Keith's heated dick. Keith moaned and started thrusting back onto Lance's fingers and forward into his fist. “Lance, I need more. Fuck me.”

It was tempting, but Keith was still too tight. Lance wanted this to feel good for both of them. He pulled his fingers out and added a third. Once again starting with the slow easy push. Lance couldn't stop staring at Keith's body. The slope of his spine, his tight ass, his sweaty hair clinging to his neck. 

As Keith began rocking back on Lance's three fingers, he decided he was ready. When he pulled out his fingers he froze “Uh….we don't have any condoms.”

Keith looked over his shoulder “We got tested at the garrison I’m clean. I haven't been with anyone since we’ve been out here. You?”

“No, I’m clean.” Lance reached for the lube again and generously coated his aching erection. He grasped Keith's hips and pushed the tip of his cock against Keith's rim. When Keith tried pushing back Lance dug in and held his hips. He then slowly penetrated, blown away by how tight Keith was.

He paused giving both himself and Keith time to adjust. After a moment he slowly slid in until he was bottomed out inside Keith. He leaned over Keith's back and kissed between his shoulder blades “Fuck Keith. You're so tight, feels so good wrapped around my dick.”

Keith moaned and Lance continued “You like that. Does it feel good having my cock buried in your ass?”

“Fuck, yes. Please just fuck me.”

Lance pulled his hips back and snapped them forward. He began with slow steady thrusts, lost in the sight of his dick moving in and out of Keith's body. Suddenly the grip on his dick tightened and Keith started moaning louder “Oh fuck, yeah Lance. Right there.”

Lance grabbed Keith's hair and pulled him up so that his back was flush with Lance's chest. Lance held his hips so he could continue to pound into him. He took one hand and wrapped it around Keith's dick, one, two, three strokes and Keith shot his load onto Lance's hand and the sheet. His hole clenched, pulling Lance's orgasm from him.

Lance sat back pulling Keith with him. Keith's head dropped back onto Lance's shoulder, head rolling to the side.

“Keith, you OK?”

“hmmmm never better.”

Lance chuckled “OK. Do you think you can get up so we can go clean up in the shower?”

“nu huh.”

Lance rolled his eyes and managed to maneuver Keith out of the bed and into the shower. In the shower Keith leaned heavily on Lance and nuzzled into his neck several times. 

“Wow, you are like a freakin kitten after you get fucked huh?”

Keith attempted a scowl, but it turned into a yawn and ended with his arms around Lance's waist.

Lance dried both of them off and got them into the clean bed and opened his arms for Keith to snuggle in.

In the morning Lance fucked Keith again in the shower before the two packed up to go back to the castle. The lions happily let them in and took them back.

Over dinner that evening the group dynamic was back to normal with the exception that maybe Keith and Lance were getting along a little too well.

When dinner was winding down Allura glanced to Keith and Lance and then to Shiro. “Pidge, could you send the link for that site to my holo?”

Coran looked scandalized “Allura, you cannot seriously”

“Oh save it Coran. Ten thousand years is a long time!” As she turned to leave she said “If anyone needs, I’ll be in my quarters reading. I suggest you save it.”

Hunk sighed “Oh great. Here we go again.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
